The Legend of Spexie
by keyson
Summary: In a dystopian universe, it is hard to resist evil. Hope is a privilege of few and hopeless must make a living with what they have. Hunter is one of those privileged. He would do anything to help Spyro on his purpose, so, to do that, he must get Raskmut the Ape killed. To do this, he hires a legendary mercenary: Spexie. But, is she trustworthy? Who is her really? Please R


**Disclaimer: I don't own characters that appear on Spyro games.**

**This is the first story in which my character Spexie appears. Take it as an introduction to her; she will appear in many stories, not only in mine by from other writers as well. However, since I'm not particularly fond of Other Characters, I'll make her my only other character on next stories except this one, at least by now.**

* * *

It was the times when Malefor ruled and people were preparing to face him. Evil ruled over the world, people killed each other for food, for a simple fight… or even for the pleasure of killing someone. These were dark times. People had to make a living, and chances were good that the chosen job was dangerous and involved prejudicing someone.

Spies and mercenaries were at the call of the day, if you wanted to get someone killed by a professional you didn't have to travel far. Each town had tons of assassins and serial murderers.

But this wasn't what Hunter needed. He knew the time to awaken the purple dragon who would save them from Malefor was closer and closer, and he knew he would need the most help possible. Two years and a half since Spyro defeated Gaul had passed and time was getting shorter and shorter. He couldn't lose a second more.

Hunter knew some of those assassins were so unbelievably powerful Spyro wouldn't stand a chance. Since he decided his destiny was to help to the purpose of defeating the Dark Lord, Hunter took his bow and arrow and murdered possible threats for raising heroes. But he was a humble cheetah with a bow and some skills, and he knew there were big fishes that he couldn't face. There was Plistoit the badger, a thief of Malefor's own army, known for taking from who he decides to steal the vital things, something crucial in a battle. Then, there was Flandox the hummingbird, a highly skilled traitor to Sgt. Byrd who would do anything to see Byrd and friends dead. And then, there was Raskmut.

Raskmut the Ape was the most famous mercenary of the whole world, and by his achievements, you could say he deserved it. He was deadly as no other creature and killed every single target he had. He was the most expensive mercenary, and wouldn't doubt to kill Spyro if Malefor ordered him. He knew what Spyro did to Gaul and wanted revenge. Hunter knew that if Raskmut was alive for when Spyro started his quest, there was no hope of succeeding. But he knew he wouldn't be able to kill Raskmut. No. It had to be another creature, a highly skilled mercenary that lived for himself and didn't care about anything else. But in the world Malefor ruled, almost every creature stood in a side. Every creature, but one.

This is why Hunter was in the deep forest near the land that once belonged to the Dreamweavers. He happened to know the only creature that lived to herself. He happened to know her past, and her possibilities. And he knew there was no other creature in the world who could do this job better than her.

He was standing in front of the cave. Legend said once you came in, you would never be the same. Hunter was brave and knew the truth behind the legend, so he felt the rubies and sapphires in his bag and headed inside the cave. It was dark, creepy and silent. A single blow was heard, but it could have been the wind with the trees outside. He got deeper in the cave until he thought it was enough and dropped the gems on the cave's floor. There was a light sound of very few of them kissing the floor, and soon there was a heavy wind and the gems had gone. Hunter smirked. Spexie was there.

"You are not as fast as I thought."-said Hunter. He knew how to treat people with her past.

"Give me a reason not to kill you for your meddling."

The voice was without doubt female. If she sang, not that she had reasons to do it, she would be mezzo-soprano. Perhaps she was simulating a deeper voice to instil respect. This was not a misbegotten possibility, but it was not the case.

"What you've just earned are a hundred million of the most rare and expensive gems."-said Hunter. "I have a job for you."

There was no reply. In a couple of seconds, a strong wind hit Hunter and now the voice was on his back.

"Why don't I kill you now?"-said the voice. "A hundred million for killing a ridiculous Cheetah is not a bad price."

"There is another hundred if you do the job."-answered Hunter. "Besides, the target will benefit you more than you expect."

There was the wind again. Now the voice was in front of Hunter. A pair of blue eyes opened, frowning against him.

"Speak"

"I know your past, Spexie, I know your secrets."-Hunter said, and before he could say another word Spexie shouted with all her strength and the cave threatened with a cave in. She was definitely a mezzo-soprano.

"Your secret is safe with me."-said Hunter, and he felt a claw on his neck. He knew he had to speed up or he would end right there right then, and so would the purpose. "If you do this, Malefor falls."

The claw left the neck scratching and leaving a red line as it left. A silence was left. The tension could be felt really strong. He had hit on the right spot. Or was it the wrong?

"Name the target"-said Spexie.

"Raskmut the Ape".


End file.
